ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Little Help From A Rival
A Little Help From A Rival is the thirteenth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Noah and Kierra are fighting a rogue alien. Noah is Kickin Hawk. Noah kicked the alien into the air. Kierra flew up and shot him into a wall. (Noah): Really should've thought about destroying that building, bro. Noah jumped up and kicked the alien down to the ground. He was unconscious. Kierra tied him up with a lightpost. (Kierra): Now stay here until the Plumbers come. Noah detransformed. Suddenly, a spacepod appeared in the sky. It crashed near Noah and Kierra. (Noah): What's that? The pod had no doors on it. But then, Zs'Skayr flew out of it. (Kierra): Zs'Skayr! (Zs'Skayr): Calm down, as much as it may surprise you, I'm not here to kill you for once. (Noah): Then what are you here for? (Zs'Skayr): I need your heee...I need your heh-eh-eeeeehh (Kierra): You need our help? (Zs'Skayr): That yes. (Noah): No way! It's probably just a trap. (Zs'Skayr): Segurason, please! You're my only hope. Why would I willingly downgrade myself to crawl all the way here to ask my mortal enemy for help? (Kierra): He's got a point. (Noah): So what's going on> (Zs'Skayr): A few days ago, I was ruling over Anur Phaetos like usual. But all of a sudden, a fleet of ships invaded my world! The leader was a red Galvanic Mechamorph. I tried to defend my planet, but he overpowered me and took me as a prisoner. I managed to escape and took a spacepod here. I can't beat the Mechamorph alone. (Kierra): Red Galvanic Mechamorph? Malware! (Zs'Skayr): Yeah, that's him. (Noah): Ugh. Fine. But if you attack us, we'll take you down. LATER... Noah, Kierra, and Zs'Skayr flew to Anur Phaetos in Ship. (Ship): Shiiip! Ship ship ship! (Kierra): I know Ship, just glide in carefully. (Ship): Ship. They landed on Anur Phaetos. The three exited Ship. Ship morphed into a belt and wrapped himself around Kierra. He growled at Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr growled back. (Noah): Guys, look out! Noah pointed in front of them. Some robots were charging toward them. Noah transformed. (Noah): Zom-B! Noah shot lasers at the robots. He hit them, but they kept coming. They shot Noah in the eye. He regenerated. Kierra pushed them all back with a telekinetic wave. They all shot rockets at Kierra. Kierra made a shield with the ground. Zs'Skayr flew to the robots. He grabbed some with his tentacles, but they electrocuted him. (Kierra): Ow. (Noah): That's it! Noah used his jets are dashed at the robots. He quickly switched to Rippo and sliced them up. The robots turned into a pile of junk. (Zs'Skayr): Hmm. Impressive. Noah detransformed. They kept walking. Zs'Skayr got pulled down by a hiding robot. (Zs'Skayr): GET OFF! Zs'Skayr shot a laser at the robot and got free. Kierra lifted a rock and dropped it on the robot. (Noah): So how far until we get to your throne? (Zs'Skayr): Not too much farther. They finally made it to Zs'Skayr's castle. They walked in and saw Malware sitting on the throne. Some Ectonurites were contained in cages. (Zs'Skayr): Malware! Get off my world! (Malware): Um no. And I see you brought some friends. (Noah): More or less. Noah transformed. (Noah): Ball Weevil! Noah spat up a ball and kicked it at Malware. Malware blasted it. Kierra jumped up and tried to kick him, but Malware shot an eye beam at Kierra. Zs'Skayr made the thingy above the throne fall, but Malware dodged. (Malware): Fools. Malware stuck his hands into the ground and made rock things come up (like in "The More Things Change, Part 1"). It knocked them all away. Noah jumped onto a ball he spat up and walked it to Malware. He shot it at him and knocked Malware back. (Kierra): Take this! Kierra lifted up a piece of the floor and threw it at Malware. Malware got up and made his arm into a gun. He shot lasers at the three. Noah detransformed. (Malware): Meh. This world is boring. I think It'll make a lovely fireworks show. Malware walked to his ship. He grabbed a Galvanic Bomb from it and walked out. He placed it down. He activated it. He walked back into his ship and flew into space and stopped just outside the atmosphere. (Noah): We have to defuse that bomb! (Zs'Skayr): Yeah, you do that. I'll take care of Malware! Zs'Skayr flew towards his ship. Noah and Kierra ran to the bomb. (Kierra): This is a Galvanic Bomb, these things are hard to defuse. (Noah): I've defused one before. Noah transformed into Doomer. Noah stuck his arms into it and tried to absorb its power, but nothing happened. (Kierra): It's still active. (Noah): What's wrong? Why didn't it deactivate? (Kierra): Maybe this one's different. It's red instead of green, maybe it's a more powerful one. (Noah): Then I'll have to power up, too! Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Doomer! Noah absorbed all the energy from the bomb and deactivated it. (Noah): Let's go help Zs'Skayr. Noah and Kierra flew up to his Ship. (Malware): Your planet will be gone any minute now! (Zs'Skayr): Just wait! I'll get Galvan B! (Malware): Heh. Go ahead. I WANT it gone. (Kierra): Nothing's going anywhere. Noah and Kierra got onto the ship. (Noah): We got rid of your bomb. Noah shot electricity at Malware. Malware fell. Zs'Skayr tried to attack him, but Malware caight his wrists. Kierra used telekinesis and pinned Malware down. Zs'Skayr possessed Malware. (Malware): Get....out....of....my....HEAD!!! Malware shot a light beam from his gapping maw. The light manifested into Zs'Skayr. (Zs'Skayr): Damn! Noah shot an eye beam at Malware. He paralyzed him. Kierra set off the self-destruct countdown on the ship. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): Ship! Get us out of here! Ship morphed into a ship. Noah and Kierra got in. (Zs'Skayr): Next time we meet, we will be enemies again. (Noah): Fine by me. Ship flew off. Zs'Skayr flew down to Anur Phaetos. (Malware): NO! Malware's ship exploded. MEANWHILE... Forgenza is monitoring Malware. (Forgenza): *Sigh* Malware, you're lucky I don't hate you. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship *Zs'Skayr Aliens *Kickin Hawk (First Appearance) *Zom-B *Rippo *Ball Weevil (First Appearance) *Doomer *Ultimate Doomer (First Appearance) Villains *Malware *Malware's Robots *Forgenza (Cameo) Trivia *BLOODY GIR *I GOT POPCORN *WE'RE NOT DEAD TAKE THAT GULLIBE APOCALYPSE BELIEVERS Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes